Meeting the Mikaelsons
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Elena thought she was alone in the world until she met the Mikaelsons she didn't know that she would end up falling in love with one of the brothers. Dark Caroline and Stefan. Elejah
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Elijah**

Elena was at a party with Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt Bonnie was talking to Jeremy, Matt and Caroline was busy making out near Caroline's car and Stefan was looking out for trouble in case any vampire come. Elena was getting bored and started to leave she decided to walk home it wasnt far from her house, as Elena was walking home she bumped into someone and she fell down and cut herself on the footpath when she looked up she saw that it was a vampire and it was about to bite her when someone came up behind him and staked him.

Elena looked up at her savior and the person helped her up from the ground Elena said "Thank you for helping me." The person just looked at her and said "Your welcome what is your name?" Elena looked at him and said "My name is Elena whats your?" Elena looked at the stranger and waited for his reply and he said "My name is Elijah." They looked at each other for a moment before Elijah said "Let me walk you home it's not safe." Elena nodded her head and they walked to her house she invited Elijah in and said "Thank you for saving me." Elijah nodded his head then handed her a piece of paper with his number on it and said "If you are in trouble call me and I will help you." Then he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it then he left.

Elena couldnt believe she got saved by a handsome guy she knew Stefan was a vampire and the guy that had tried to bite her was one as well but the guy who saved her was a mystery, she wouldn't tell Stefan because they had hardly spoken even though they was still together and Damon had left with Katherine so she was alone Bonnie was busy with Jeremy and Caroline was busy with Matt. Jenna had gone with Alaric somewhere out of Mystic Falls and she wasnt sure if they was returning. Elena went into the loungeroom and put on the tv and just sat there watching the commercials until she had fallen asleep.

Elena woke up some time in the middle of the night and decided that she would sleep better in her bed so she got up off the couch and headed to her bedroom she went past Jeremy's bed and saw Jeremy and Bonnie cuddling asleep in his bed so she closed the door and went to her bedroom and got changed in short cottin shorts and a tank top and hopped into bed and she fell asleep dreaming of Elijah the handsome stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Rebekah**

Elena woke up the next day and got dressed then went down to the kitchen to get something to eat when she saw a note on the kitchen bench saying 'Elena going to be hanging out with Bonnie today so don't wait up I don't know what time I will be home at. Jeremy' Elena looked at the note and just put it in the bin and just got some breakfast then was going to head to Stefan's. Elena finished her breakfast and then got her car keys and headed to Stefan's house when she got there she opened the door and started to head in, when she walked in she saw clothes everywhere some of them were Stefan's but then she saw some of the clothes were girl clothes.

So Elena went up to his room and she gasp at what she saw there on Stefan's bed was Caroline and Stefan making out when they heard someone gasp they stopped what they was doing and turned around, thats when they saw Elena standing there with tears in her eyes. Elena looked at Caroline and said "I thought you was my friend how could you do that to me you knew I loved Stefan." Caroline looked at Elena and smiled but didn't say anything. Elena then looked at Stefan and said "We are over Stefan." Then she ran out of the house crying but Caroline and Stefan really didn't care they just started making out again.

Elena drove to the grill hoping to tell Matt what she saw but he wasn't there today, when Elena walked through the door when Elena bumps into someone and sees that its a girl so Elena says "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl just looked at Elena and said "It's ok im Rebekah and you are?" Elena looks at the girl and said "My name is Elena." Rebekah and Elena shake hands then Rebekah says "Do you want to join my brother and I for a drink it looks like you need one?" Elena nods her head and follows Rebekah. They got to the table that Rebekah was sitting at before and they see a handsome guy sitting there with his back to them when they get closer Elena sees that it is Elijah.

"Elijah." Elena says and Elijah turns around and sees Elena but also sees that her eyes are red from crying, Elijah looks at Elena and she says "I found my boyfriend and my best friend at his house in his room making out." Elijah looked at Elena and hugged her so did Rebekah. They talked all night until Elena had to go home.

When Elena got home she headed inside when she saw Stefan and Caroline in her living room and saw that they had blood around there mouths she didn't know what to do but them they headed towards here and she tried to run but Caroline had grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards then, Elena fell back against them but she pulled her phone out and went to Elijah's name and called him. Elijah picked up after the first ring and he said "Hello." As soon as Elijah had said hello Elena felt teeth biting into her neck and she screamed. When Elijah heard the scream he ran as fast as he could to help Elena and Rebekah soon followed him.

When they got to Elena's place Elijah went in Rebekah couldn't she wasn't invited in so she waited outside but then she saw Elijah break the two vampires necks and then Elijah picked up Elena and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Kol, Klaus and Finn**

Elijah and Rebekah ran as fast as they could to get Elena back to their place when they got there Rebekah opened the door and Elijah carried Elena in, when he got in he saw Klaus and Kol talking and Finn was talking to their mother that was in her bedroom practising her magic. Finn walked into the lounge room when he heard the door open and Klaus, Kol and Finn all saw Elijah carrying an unconcious girl in his arms then he put her on the couch and they saw him bite into his wrist and put it against her mouth. They heard him whisper "Please work."

Klaus looked at Rebekah and pulled her outside and said "Bekah who is that girl she looks formaliar and what happened to her?" Rebekah looked at her brother and said "Her name is Elena and she was attacked at her home by two vampires and they was feeding from her and me and Elijah went to go save her." Klaus looked at Rebekah and they walked back inside

Kol and Finn was just watching Elijah but they saw Elijah getting weak so they pulled him away and then Kol bit into his wrist and put against Elena mouth, Elena still wasn't healing but they didn't' know why, when Kol had given enough Finn then put his wrist again Elena's mouth so did Rebekah and Klaus. The next morning Elijah went to check on Elena and noticed that she was healed except for the bite marks on her neck, he was just waiting for her to wake up.

Elena woke up that night and saw three guys she hasn't met before but when she saw Elijah she said "What happened?" Elijah looked at her and said "You was attacked by two vampires and theses are my brothers Klaus, Kol and Finn." Elena looked at them. "Who attacked you?" Klaus asked and Elena looked at him and had tears running down her cheeks so Rebekah went over to her and hugged her while she cried.

"It was my ex-boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and his new girlfriend Caroline Forbes." Elena said to Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus knew of Stefan and Rebekah gasped while Klaus just looked at Elena. Elena's phone started ringing so she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Jeremy so she answered it. 'Hello Jeremy.' The Mikaelson's left the room to give her some privacy but they could still hear her if she needed help. Elena and Jeremy spoke for a little while before he hanged up.

The Mikaelson's walked back into the room and saw Elena looking at her phone and when she saw Stefan's name came up she threw her phone and it smashed into the wall, little did she know that Stefan and Caroline got Katherine's and Damon's help finding Elena and when they knew where Elena was they was going to finish what they started. A few hours later Stefan and Caroline showed up at the Mikaelson's house and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Esther**

Esther heard the knock on the door and stopped what she was doing and she walked out of her room and when she saw the girl on the ground she went over to her and introduced herself and she said "I'm Esther and im Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol and Finn's mother." She looked up and saw that Elijah had let the visitor in as soon as Elena saw Caroline and Stefan she ended up getting up off the couch but she was still weak so as soon as she got up she ended up falling down onto the floor. Rebekah quickly ran to her to help her up but Elena tried to get away from her, Elena saw that Stefan was going to attack her again and she closed her eyes when she opened her eyes she saw that Stefan was being held against the wall by Elijah and that all the Mikaelson's except for Esther had veins under their eyes and that they had their teeth showing and she knew then that they was vampires as well.

Elena wasn't scared of them only of Stefan and Caroline, Elena went to get up again and this time she could but before she had time to go anywhere Caroline had came up behind her and grabbed her and she said "Let him go or I will snap her neck." Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Finn and Esther all looked at Caroline and saw that her hands were around Elena's neck. So Elijah let Stefan go but Caroline didn't let Elena go so Elijah said "Now let Elena go RIGHT NOW." But Caroline still 'let her go but her mouth ended up getting closer to Elena's neck then all of a sudden her fangs went through Elena's neck. Elena ended up screaming and yelled "ELIJAH."

Elijah just ran forward and pushed Caroline away from Elena and then Elena fell against Elijah chest that is when Esther decided she had to help so she used her magic and she pushed both Caroline and Stefan against the wall then said "Elijah get her out of her right now and Finn can you and Rebekah go with him please?" Rebekah and Finn said "Yes we will." So Finn, Elijah and Rebekah left their house with Elena and went to there other place in Mystic Falls that Katherine didn't know about.

Elijah fed Elena his blood again and laid her down in his room and waited for her to wake up he knew she had questions that he and his siblings would have to answer. Elena woke up and she got out of the bed and went looking for Elijah to ask him some questions, Elena found him in his study reading a book when Elijah heard the door open he looked up and he saw Elena standing in the door way so he told her to come in.

Elena walked in the room and sat down in the chair opposite to Elijah and then she said "So your a vampire?" Elijah said "Yes I am I'm an original." Elena gave him a confused look and said "What is an original?" Elijah looked at Elena and said "An original is the vampire to be made our mother created us to keep us safe from the werewolves we cant die only from a white ash stake or a knife with white ash on it." Elena looked at Elijah and said "Thank you for telling me." Elijah nodded his head and Elena left so Elijah went back to reading his book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing Damon and Katherine again**

Elena was still with Elijah, Rebekah and Finn, they was all sitting at the table talking when Elena gets a phone call so she runs into the lounge room to answer her phone and sees that it is Jeremy he says 'Elena Damon is back.' The originals hear Elena gasp and walk up to her and she tells them what Jeremy said.

That afternoon Kol rang Rebekah to tell her it was safe for them to come back so they went back to their house and when they got there Damon and Katherine was there holding hands they turned when they heard a car pull up. Elena ran up to Damon and hugged him but then he saw the bite marks on her neck Elena says "They didn't bite me Damon it was Stefan and Caroline." Damon said "Where is my brother?" Esther said "They are in the basement with vervain in their system we are trying to help them." Damon nodded his head and looked at Elijah and said "Keep her safe." Elijah looks at Damon and then Elena and says "I will."

Katherine grabbed Elena and took her to the side to have a private chat what they were not expecting was for Elijah to over hear their conversation.

Katherine walked up to Elena and says "You love Elijah don't you." Elena looks at Katherine and doesnt say anything she just nods, Katherine then says "You look after yourself." Elena is surprised and she looks at Katherine and she says "I will." Damon and Katherine leaves and Elena goes inside and up to her room to get some sleep when she leaves, Elijah watches her go with a smile on his face he had heard what Katherine asked Elena and saw Elena nod her head he was happy.

Klaus looks over at Elijah and sees that he is smiling so he walks over to him, when he gets over to Elijah he says "Why are you smiling brother?" Elijah looks at Klaus and he says "Elena loves me and I love her." Klaus smile and pats Elijah on the back.

When Elena's head hit the pillow she fell asleep straight away but she started to have a nightmare, Rebekah was in the next room when she heard Elena thrashing so Rebekah left her room to check on her when she opened the door she got closer to Elena to see her sweating so she left the room to get a flannel to wash her face, when she started her way back she bumped into Elijah.

Elijah saw Rebekah with the flannel and says "Rebekah what are you doing with that flannel?" Rebekah looked at her brother and said "I'm getting it for Elena I heard her thrashing around in her room so I went to check on her and she was sweating so I thought this would help I think she's having a nightmare." Kol, Klaus and Finn could feel what Elena was feeling so they went to check on her too.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fear**

When they all entered the room they all saw Elena thrashing on the bed and they didn't know how to help her so Rebekah just wiped her face with the flannel. Elena was still sweating Elijah wanted to know what was she dreaming about so he asked his mother to do a spell so that he could see what she was dreaming about so she did.

The nightmare

 _Elena was at her house having tea when she heard a crashing coming from the lounge room so she heads into the lounge room and saw nobody so she goes back into the kitchen but sees Stefan and Caroline there. Stefan says "Nobody will save you we will finish what we started." Caroline and Stefan charge towards Elena and she screams and runs she gets to the door but isn't fast enough Stefan had grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the door, he then bites her. Caroline then bites her as well._

Elijah sees what Elena dreams and wakes up, when he does Elena quickly wakes up and sits up she looks around the room and she sees Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and Finn in her room then she looks in the corner and sees Esther. When Esther looks up she sees Elena looking at her and sees tears in her eyes, Elena turns back to Elijah and when she sees him she gets out of bed and runs to him.

Elijah opens his arms when he sees Elena running over to him when she gets into his arms she starts to cry, Elijah says "You are safe Elena I wont let anyone hurt you neither will my family." Elijah then picks Elena up and sits on the chair with her in his lap. Rebekah goes over to them and hugs Elena and so does everyone else including Esther she loves Elena as a daughter and can see the love between her and Elijah so she decides she will protect Elena and she put a protection spell on her and then does another spell so that Elena wont have any nightmares.

Elena falls asleep feeling protected by her new friends when they hear her breathing even out Elijah puts her in her bed. Elijah tells everyone into the hallway except for Rebekah he wants her to watch Elena until he comes back into the room. He then say "She was having a nightmare about Stefan and Caroline and that they was going to finish what they started they was going to kill her." Everyone looks at him and they all say at the same time "We have to do something about Stefan and Caroline they cant get away with hurting Elena." They all agreed that they had to get rid of them to keep Elena safe.

Elijah went back into the room and Rebekah looks at Elijah and says "I heard what you said and I agree Elena needs to be protected but you also have to talk to Damon about it you will be killing his brother." Elijah looks at her and says "I know." Rebekah then leaves the room so Elijah grabs the chair he was sitting on and pulls it closer to Elena's bed and sits down then grabs her hand.

The next day Damon comes and he also agrees that Elena needs to be protected and says "I know you are going to kill them and I agree with you so you can kill Stefan and Caroline." Then he walks out the door and walks away and he thinks 'I know Elena needs to be protected but I will miss my brother but I know this has to be done if they don't kill him he will attack Elena again and if he does he might kill her this time.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Killing Stefan and Caroline**

It was the day that Stefan and Caroline was going to die because they was dangerous and it was the only way to keep Elena safe, Kol, Finn and Klaus grabbed both Stefan and Caroline and started to bring them outside. Elijah and Rebekah stayed close to Elena. Damon and Katherine was there as well but they stayed far behind.

Kol killed Caroline by pulling her dead heart out and Klaus killed Stefan the same way and then set them on fire, after it was finished Elena went inside with Rebekah and Elijah behind her she went into her room to lay down when Elijah came in to see if she was ok when he walked in he saw that she was asleep so he covered her up with a thin blanket then left.

Elena woke up and saw a tray of food next to her it was a steak with vegetables, she ate it all up and took the tray down when she got into the kitchen she saw Elijah drinking blood out of a blood bag when Elijah saw her he stopped drinking. Elijah said "Are you alright Elena?" Elena said "Yes Elijah I am alright." Elijah smiled them went back to drinking and when he finished Elena saw a bit of blood on his lip so she walked over and wiped it off.

Elena noticed that they was really close to each other that she put her arm around Elijah's neck and the other one around his waist, she then pulled Elijah's head down and they started kissing. Elijah put his hands around Elena's waist and pulled her even closer. Klaus walked into the kitchen and saw them kissing and he coughed. Elena and Elijah heard someone coughed and stopped kissing and they turned around to see Klaus looking at them smiling.

Elijah and Elena left the kitchen and went into Elijah's room holding hands and they laid down on his bed cuddling but shortly they fell asleep holding each other, Rebekah, Esther, Kol, Finn and Klaus went to Elijah's room to see if he had seen Elena she wasn't in her room and when they opened Elijah's door they saw Elena and Elijah cuddled up on his bed asleep they smiled and closed the door and left.

The next morning Elena woke up with someone's arms around her so she looked behind her and saw that it was Elijah and she smiled she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep she ended up waking up again and she went to her room to get dressed and when she did she walked past the lounge room and saw all the Mikaelson's in the room and told them she was going outside to get some fresh air when she got out there her phone ringing she picked it up and seen that it was Jeremy calling her so she answered it and he said "Elena Alaric and Jenna are back." Elena told Jeremy that she will visit them tomorrow then she just hanged up. She was so happy she didn't notice that Elijah, Rebekah, Esther, Kol, Klaus and Finn was looking out the window and she started dancing and then turned when she heard a noise and saw them laughing at her and she went bright red.

Elena went to her house that afternoon with Elijah, Esther, Rebekah, Finn, Klaus and Kol and invited them in and when they walked in they saw Jenna and Alaric and that Jenna was pregnant and Elena looked at them and she was surprised to see them that she stood there and said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alaric and Jenna**

Everyone was looking at Elena she was just standing there frozen so Elijah went up to her and touched her arm and she snapped out of it, Elena walked over to Jenna and hugged her then she hugged Alaric. Elena then introduced the originals and she said "This is Esther, Finn, Elijah my boyfriend Rebekah and Kol." Elijah smiled when Elena called him her boyfriend and they all shook each others hands.

Jenna pulled Elena aside and was talking to her about Elijah, they talked for a couple of hours but then they had to get back to the Mikaelson's house when they got there they all just sat in the lounge room and talked. They had tea and then Elena and Elijah went to bed.

The next morning Elena woke up to her phone going off it was Jeremy telling her something was wrong with Alaric so she ran out of her room and went into the kitchen and when they saw here she told them so they all ran to their cars and went to Elena's place to see what was wrong. They got to Elena's place and noticed something different with Alaric they knew he wasn't the same.

Elena was walking around her house looking for Jenna but couldn't find her but she saw a trail of blood leading to the bathroom so she followed it, she found Jenna in the bathroom with a stab wound Elena yelled "Elijah." Elena stayed close to Jenna then the bathroom door opened and Elijah walked in and saw Jenna bleeding.

Elijah carried Jenna downstairs and put her on the couch, Elena went over to her so did Esther and Jenna looked at Esther and said "Please save my baby." Esther said "I will try to." Esther started a spell that would transfer the baby into the closet human to Jenna and when she did the spell the baby went into Elena when that happened Elena fell to the ground and Elijah caught her before she hit the ground.

Elena woke up an hour later and looked down at her stomach and knew the baby went into her, Jenna died that night so did Alaric. Elena held a funeral for them but she didn't know what Jeremy was going to do but she was surprised when Jeremy said "Get one of the originals to compel me I don't want to remember them dying or of vampires or the baby I cant deal with it." Elena looked at Elijah and he walked over to him and he compelled Jeremy to go back to Denver and to not return.

When they got back to the Mikaelson's house Elena ran to her room and cried and Elena followed her and found her on her bed crying so he went over to her and held her until she fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Baby**

At the Mikaelson's house everyone was taking care of Elena, she was carrying her Aunty's baby because she died. Esther had put a spell on Elena to rush the pregnancy, that night Elijah, Rebekah, Esther, Klaus, Finn and Kol had to go out but Esther had put a spell on the house to keep vampires, werewolves and humans out that would hurt Elena Esther made sure that the spell wouldn't include her and her family.

When they left Elena went into Elijah's study to read some books that he had but a couple of hours later Elena's water broke she realise that they weren't back yet she couldn't do this without them so she got her phone out of her pocket and tried calling them but she couldn't get through to them. Elena decided to sit in front of the chair and she started to get ready to deliver the baby herself.

They came home a bit after midnight and when they got to the door they herd a scream Elijah pushed past everyone and rushed through the door and saw Elena in front of the chair, Elena said "Help the baby is coming." That put everyone into gear Elijah pick Elena up and ran her up to her room so she could deliver the baby. Elijah sat behind Elena while Esther did a spell to make sure that the baby was born safely.

At one o'clock Elena delivered her Aunty's beautiful and healthy daughter and named her Bridgett Anne Sommers it was the name Jenna was going to name the baby when she had her. Elena started crying because the baby looked just like Jenna and Alaric. The next day Elijah walked up to his mum and said "Mother can you please make an engagement ring and two wedding rings?" Esther looked at her son with confusion.

Esther looked at her son with a confused look and said "Why do you need the rings for?" Elijah say this mother's confused look at said "I was going to ask Elena to marry me." Esther smiled at her son and smiled and went to her room to make the rings for Elijah. A few days later Esther gave the rings to Elijah and saw him walk to Elena's room.

Elijah's siblings saw their mother smiling and said "Why are you smiling mother?" Esther looked at them and said "Elijah is going to ask Elena to marry him." They smiled and heard Elijah knock on Elena's door. When Elijah heard Elena say "Come in." He walked in and went up to Elena's bed looked her in the eye and kneeled down on one knee.

Elijah looked at Elena and said "Elena I love you so much when I first met you I knew you was the one for me, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Elijah pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. Elena looked at Elijah with tears in her eyes and she said "Yes I will marry you I love you too." Elijah put the ring on Elena's finger and it was a perfect fit. Elena kissed Elijah but pulled apart when the Elena's bedroom door swung open and Elijah's sibling and mother walked in smiling and cheering.

A couple of days later Rebekah was helping Elena with the wedding and Esther was designing Elena's wedding dress, after Rebekah helped her with the food Elena then started the invitations. The invitations said.

 _You are invited to the wedding of_

 _Elena Marie Gilbert_

 _and_

 _Elijah John Mikaelson_

 _The wedding is going to be held at the Mikaelson's house at Two_

 _O'clock_

 _Please let us know if you are coming and who you are coming with_

 _Rsvp Rebekah Mikaelson._

Elena thanked Rebekah for her held and sent all the invitations out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wedding**

It was the day of the wedding and Elena was dressed in her beautiful wedding dress that Esther had made for her and Rebekah was doing her hair then she was doing her makeup, Rebekah looked at Elena and saw that she was crying so she hugged her and said "You parents would be so proud of you." Elena smiled at Rebekah and said "Thank you Rebekah." A few hours later when Rebekah came to check on Elena she saw that she was a bit sad and she said "Elena why are you sad?" Elena looked at Rebekah and said "I always thought my dad would walk me down the aisle."

Rebekah looked at Elena for a minute and then left she got all her family together and said "Elena doesn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle." They all looked at her and said all together "We could walk her down the aisle." So the boys agreed that they will walk Elena down the aisle, Damon and Katherine came to the wedding so did some of Klaus's werewolves.

Esther was getting everything ready for the wedding of Elena and Elijah, Esther knew that Elijah would always protect Elena but Esther was still worried so she started on an immortality spell so that Elena will become an original when Elijah turned her. The wedding was beginning and Elijah was waiting at the front of the garden for Elena, when Elena was walking to him she had Kol, Finn and Klaus walking her down but when she saw Elijah she just wanted to run to him.

A few hours later Elena and Elijah was married and they was just speaking to their guests when Bonnie showed up she was angry at Elena for sending Jeremy away but she didn't, Jeremy wanted to go back to Denver. Bonnie looked at Elijah and started towards him with a white oak stake and was going to kill him when Elena rushed to Elijah. Elena had put herself between Bonnie and Elijah but then she felt this stinging like a knife going through her and saw that the white oak stake had went through her chest near her heart.

The Mikaelson's were angry that Bonnie could do that to Elena, Elijah looked down and saw Elena in between him and Bonnie then saw the stake, Elijah pushed Bonnie away and then bit into his wrist for Elena to take his blood he knew Elena still wont survive but he knew she didn't want to die. Esther went towards Bonnie and took her powers away from her.

Elijah put Elena on the ground and sat down near her then pulled her in his arms, Elena put her hand on his cheek and said "I love you Elijah." Elena died in Elijah's arms and everyone was sad but knew that she will awake as a vampire, Esther sent Bonnie away but knew Elena would end up killing Bonnie for what she tried to do to Elijah.

That night Elena woke up in Elijah's bed she knew she was a vampire, Esther and her children waited for Elena to come down and when she did Esther started the spell for Elena to become an original. Esther died performing the spell and Elena became an original. Elena decided that she wouldn't kill Bonnie but she did pick up Bridgett and decided that Jeremy should raise her so they all left to go to Denver.


	11. Chapter 11

**In Denver**

Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Finn and Elena carrying Bridgett got into Denver they went to go find Jeremy and found him at a park with some friends, Elena told the others to stay back she had to speak to Jeremy alone. Elena got up to Jeremy and when they saw each other they hugged, Jeremy saw the baby in Elena's arms and the baby looked like Alaric and Jenna.

Jeremy said "What's the baby's name?" Elena looked at her brother and said "Her name is Bridgett." Jeremy looked at Elena and he said "What are you doing here Elena?" Elena looked at him and said "Jeremy I need you to take Bridgett." Jeremy said "No Elena I don't want her she reminds me of Jenna and Alaric so go back to Mystic Falls and take her with you." Jeremy then left Elena with tears in her eyes she went back to the others with Bridgett and told them what had happened.

Elijah was mad at Jeremy Elena wanted him to take Bridgett so that she was safe but he didn't want her because she looks like her mother and father but he couldn't really blame him they had died, so they just walked around for a while then they went to try to convince Jeremy to take Bridgett but he still wouldn't even when they told him it was for her safety but still wouldn't so they gave up and just went into town to get some things for Bridgett and then they was going to go home.

When they got into a shop they got nappies wipes, nappies, some clothes for themselves and clothes for Bridgett they then went to a motel to stay until they decided to go back to Mystic Falls. A couple of days after they decided they would go home and that's what they did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to Mystic Falls**

Elena and the others returned to Mystic Falls and when they got there they saw Bonnie with some witches, Elena looked at Bonnie and said "Why are you doing this Bonnie?" Bonnie just looked at Elena and replied "Because you sent Jeremy away and Esther shouldn't of made you a vampire." Elena just replied "Bonnie, Jeremy wanted to leave he didn't want to stay he didn't want anything to do with vampires so he left." Bonnie didn't believe Elena and started to do a spell so Elena handed Bridgett to Elijah.

When Elijah took Bridgett Elena charged at Bonnie and the others except Elijah charged at the other witches and killed them, Bonnie was about to die but she said "Elena I don't want to die." So Elena bit into her wrist and put it onto Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie then took her last breathe she ended up dying in Elena's arms. Elena stayed with Bonnie until she woke up as a vampire, when Bonnie had turned she left to go find Jeremy when she did he told her the truth and she regretted what she did to Elena so she went back to her.

Elena took Bridgett off Elijah and went home when they got there they saw Bonnie so Elena went to her and talked Elena was just glad to have her best friend back, they talked all night but then found a witch to do a day ring for Bonnie and the witch did. Bonnie stayed with Elena and the others but then they all decided they couldn't be in mystic falls anymore so they all decided they was going to leave.

Elena and Bonnie pack their stuff and then they packed Bridgett's stuff the others packed as well, Elena went into Elijah's room and walked over to him and they kissed Elijah made love to Elena three times that night and fell asleep in each others arms. They left the next morning and went to New Orleans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arriving in New Orleans**

When they arrived in New Orleans Elijah and Elena was holding hands and Elena was holding a sleeping Bridgett, they went to a bar and saw a woman and she said "Hello welcome to my bar I am Camille." They shook hands and introduced themselves then they had drinks. Rebekah ended up meeting Marcel the vampire she fell in love with.

Elena said "We better find a place to stay so I can put Bridgett to bed." Elijah told them of a place they used to own so they went there and set up Bridgett's cot and then Elena put her to bed, Elena and Elijah shared a room. Bonnie fell in love with Kol and they came inseparable you wouldn't see one without the other.

One morning Klaus was walking around New Orleans when he saw a pretty woman so he went up to her and she said "Hello my name is Hayley your?" Klaus said "Hello I'm Klaus." Hayley and Klaus spent the day together so Klaus invited her to have tea with him and his family when they got there he introduced everyone starting with Elijah he said "This is Elijah my older brother and next to him is his wife Elena, then we have Kol with his girlfriend Bonnie and then Rebekah with her boyfriend Marcel." They all shook hands and started to eat.

When they was eating dinner Elena heard a crying so she ran up the stairs then they heard struggling so Elijah and Kol ran upstairs and saw Elena fighting with an unknown vampire she yelled "Get Bridgett out of here." Kol grabbed her and took her down stairs and told them what was happening but then they saw Elena and the vampire at the top of the stairs.

The vampire had thrown Elena down but she got back up and killed him, Elijah ran down the stairs to her to see if she was alright and when he saw that she was he went over to Kol and grabbed Bridgett then went back over to Elena. They forgot all about the vampire and finished their dinner then Hayley went home. They got used to New Orleans and decided they wasn't going to leave and they didn't.

A few years later Klaus and Hayley got together and they had a daughter called Hope Mikaelson, Kol and Bonnie was married and adopted a little girl from and orphanage and her name is Kellie Mikaelson and Rebekah married Marcel and also adopted a girl from the same orphanage as Kellie and her name was Arianna Mikaelson, They was all happy they had more family members but was all happy in their new home.

Finished.


End file.
